


Una Carta sin Abrir

by Dabrida



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Angst, Hermandad Oscura, Karmaland - Freeform, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabrida/pseuds/Dabrida
Summary: El día ha llegado, todo debe terminar, debe despedirse.
Relationships: rubius/vegetta
Kudos: 4





	Una Carta sin Abrir

-¡Rubius! No te esperaba ¿Qué haces aquí chiqui?  
Sonreí. Algo tenía tu voz que no podía evitarlo, como las cosquillas, pero estas no estaban sobre mi piel. Eran mucho más profundas.  
-Ya ves Vegetta. No tenía nada que hacer y me dije: ¿Vamos a ver que hace el loco de la isla?  
-Te puedo poner a trabajar en un minuto.  
Tu sonrisa, intentando ser malvada, me robó un suspiro, y tú lo supiste, nada se escapaba nunca esos ojos que parecían verlo todo.  
-Doblas… ¿que ocurre? ¿Auron te ha hecho otra de las suyas?  
Tus palabras me detuvieron ante ti, quizás tú mirada quería reconfortarme, pero lo que sentí en ese momento al ver tus ojos fijos en mí, no fue confort. Fue algo peor.  
Lo siento Vegetta.  
-No… argtyfewfdh… La Hermandad Oscura. ¡Pero no es nada!  
-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¡Vamos! En un momento…  
-¡¡Vegettaaaaaaaa!!  
Te detuve con mis manos en tus hombros para hacerte mirarme, y lo hiciste, entonces viste dentro de mí, sé que fue entonces, porque nunca olvidaré tu expresión al verme.  
-No hay nada que no tenga solución, tontito.  
Tocarte se sentía un sacrilegio contra los dioses de Karmaland, pero se sentía demasiado bien.  
-Tienes razón Vegetta.  
Me dolía mentirte.  
-¡Claro que tengo razón! ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?  
Me devolviste la sonrisa a mi rostro, y tus labios respondieron con el mismo gesto. Mis manos, descendieron cansadas por tus brazos, pero el roce de tu tibia piel en mis palmas fue un bálsamo.  
-Vegetta…  
No pude decirlo. No tuve valor. Las palabras me ahorcaron desde dentro. Me sostuve a ti con fuerza, eras mi clavo ardiendo. Por más que me hiriera…  
No quería soltarte.  
-Está bien. Sea lo que sea, está bien chiqui.  
Me rodeaste con tus brazos y me acercaste a ti. Respiré en tu cuello mientras tu mano sostenía mi nuca, consolándome como si fuera uno de tus cachorros. Y se sintió bien.  
Verdad que si.  
Hoy lo había perdido todo, pero no podía perderte a ti aún. No aún. Era duro admitir, que aquello era una despedida. Que nunca más…  
Volvería a verte.

Dejé que mis manos midieran tu cintura y te sostuve con fuerza, no más de la que pude sentir de tu cuerpo, lo que me retó a seguir recorriéndolo, con mis dedos dibujando tus cicatrices, delineando los músculos de tu espalda baja. Me aparté para poder ver una última vez las luces que dibujaban las galaxias de tus ojos y ahogarme en su infinidad. Ojalá morir en ellos Vegetta, pero donde tus ojos me robaban el aire, tus labios debieran devolvérmelo.  
Y es que lo había perdido todo, pero a ti aún no.  
Nunca nada fue tan perfecto, ni en las noches en la que mi imaginación voló traviesa hasta tu boca. Tus labios encajaron en los míos encontrando en ti lo que no sabía que había perdido.  
A mi.  
Nuestros brazos se cerraron alrededor de nuestros cuerpos. No ibas a dejar que me ahogara, pero yo quería hacerlo en ti, y nada me detendría, ni siquiera las dudas en el largo camino a tu habitación.

Memoricé con mis dedos el tacto de tu piel, su gusto en mi boca y mi sabor en la tuya. Saboreé como tu cuerpo se tensaba bajo mi aliento y ardía el deseo de ambos como de ser creados para este instante. Recuerdo cada beso que dejé, en cada rincón de tu cuerpo, el sonido de tu garganta fue la música más hermosa de la creación y estaba dispuesto a hacerla sonar bien alto. Pero tú fuiste el músico prodigio que hizo de mi cuerpo el instrumento perfecto, yo solo era una inquieta cuerda, vibrando entre tus dedos, volando entre tus besos.

Nos alimentamos del olor de nuestras pieles, devoramos nuestros gemidos, el primer instante de dolor, y el último momento de placer intenso derramándose en nuestros cuerpos, que amaron estremecerse con el calor de las caricias, que aprendieron a sentirse uno, perdiéndose en los labios del otro.

Los golpes en la puerta sonaban fuertes y con demasiada insistencia. De mal humor, abrí los ojos, sin recordar qué hacía en pleno día en mi cama. Poco a poco, las imágenes llegaron a mi mente, empujadas por los brutales martilleos en mi puerta. Cada beso volvió a mi piel, cada caricia recorrió de nuevo mi cuerpo. Pero no había nadie a mi lado.

Me incorporé como pude, sonriendo porque mi cuerpo se encontraba ligero y mi corazón palpitaba como el de un niño. Sentía en mi una sonrisa tonta que me hacía tan feliz como la alegría que revoloteaba en mi pecho. Alcé mis brazos hacia el techo estirando mi espalda, desperezándome de la siesta, y busqué mi ropa. Fue ahí, vistiéndome con mis pantalones morados, cuando vi el sobre en blanco en la mesita de noche.

Lo tomé en mi mano, mirándolo desconfiado. Pero los fuertes golpes de la puerta, ya no podían ser ignorados.

-Alexby, Fargan, ¿que os trae por aquí par de ratas?  
-¿Rubius está contigo?  
La voz de Alexby, pocas veces tan fuerte y seria, me hizo saber que los trajes de policía no eran parte de una broma, no esta vez.  
-¿Que ha hecho ya el tontito? ¿La casa de Auron? ¿El invernadero de Willy otra vez? ¿Qué más da Alexby? Todo el mundo hace…  
-Esta vez no se trata de eso Vegetta.  
Algo en la voz de Alexby me hizo temblar.  
-Qué ha pasado no me asustes.  
-La Hermandad Oscura le ha delatado. Es uno de ellos.  
Reí. Era imposible. Rubius era el ser más dulce del planeta. Lo sé. Lo sabía.  
-No puede ser…  
-Está todo en su casa: el traje de la hermandad, pruebas de todos los atentados, los objetivos que “liquidó”, todo Vegetta, está todo allí, no hay duda -habló Fargan.  
-Ha huido Vegetta…

No escuché más, aunque es mejor decir que no pude oír una sola palabra, todo sonido se perdió en la distancia, mientras mi mirada bajó hasta aquel sobre en blanco de mi mano.

Por más tiempo ha pasado desde aquella última vez que mi corazón vivió, esa carta sin abrir, aún sigue ahí, sobre la chimenea. Cerrada, recordándome que a veces, las mentiras son tan hermosas, que no pueden ser olvidadas.


End file.
